Tea & Coffee
by mayfairs
Summary: She held a perticular bond with many tennis players, even though she hated the sport. Perhaps it was her character, or the fact that her cafe was rather near the street tennis courts.
1. Prologue & Visitor 1: Mavane

_**Coffee Princess**_

_The Prologue_

_+ Visitor 1 - Mavane  
_

_

* * *

_Hanato wasn't rich, or poor. She just happened to have run short of money. There she was, passing by and walking around the streets and shops of Tokyo looking for a job.

_Kurocha Coffee. _The shop sign didn't make much sense. Black tea coffee?

The small cafe was hidden in a lonely street, and Hanato somewhat felt sorry for it. But then again, it was beautiful.

The sign was held high with pride even though it caked with dust. The windows were yellowed with age. The large door was ever so beautifully handcrafted with lots of swirls and curls on the sides, and the little card hanging onto a nail told her to come in.

The interior was dirty, but you could clearly see the rustic charm and old fashioned beauty in it all. There was a modern counter and a door behind it, probably the kitchen. Empty shelves gathered dust, and the sight of it reminded her to cough. Dust particles immediately set flight, and she could only see it by the leaking late afternoon sunlight.

The room was rather dark coloured. An abandoned black piano stood in the middle, prideful yet tired. Sets of tables and chairs surrounded it in an orderly fashion, and even those simple things had a touch of glamour in them. Hanato traced a finger and the patterns on the chairs could now be seen, and what a sight to behold.

She spotted the stairs and ran over to them, skipping and jumping up the stairs, eager than ever before to know what was upstairs.

There were enchanting large windows, three of them in fact, that almost touched the floor. Upstairs there was another counter, much smaller than the one downstairs though. The tables and chairs were set in orderly rows and were sat waiting for someone to revive them of their past glory.

There was an old man sitting on the only chair that didn't seem like it was dirty. He was slouching on his chair, his old reading glasses gleaming. He looked up as Hanato got closer.

"Old man, do you know who the owner of this store is?"

The old man stared at her blankly, and for a moment she was scared that he could not reply to her.

"I guess I am." His voice was surprisingly strong despite his frail appearance. "This beautiful cafe used to be my wife's in fact, and when she passed away, I was ill, unable to attend to this pretty cafe. People just stopped coming, and by the time I got remotely better, I was too old to attend to it. My son takes care of me, but I come over every day, just to remember."

Hanato's eyes probably became a little distant, deep in thought. Then she smiled to herself.

"Old man, I uh, I was passing by, looking for a job really. If you want, I can help you return this place to its former glory!"

"I know you want to help, young miss, but... but I can't pay you."

Hanato smiled. "It's alright. I only need to get some manpower and good will to get this place up and running. I'm not sure what I can do about the drinks machines and stuff like that though..."

"Oh, good god, I probably can sort out things like that. I've put some money aside from my pension so that perhaps one day it could happen." He stumbled, but got up eventually on his walking stick. He grinned.

Hanato gave him her hand. "I hope it'll work out!"

The old man smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"Hay excuse me, we're closing down soon, so-"

"I've come to see Haibara-san."

"You're looking for Hanato-chan? Actually, I think she's in the kitchen. Please wait here."

The teenager nodded, and took a seat near the piano to admire the music coming from it. It sounded like Canon in D. The maid that just greeted him apparently looked like she was just tidying up. She wore western maid clothes, and he wasn't too aware that this cafe did things like that.

The late afternoon sunlight leaked in and the mood settings were almost perfect. The music changed to the Moonlight Sonata, almost fitting with the current situation.

The boy turned to the opening of the door and a girl, only older than him for about 2 or 3 years, giving the twenty year old woman who he just talked to instructions about locking had a stern look on her face, eyes crinkling every so often. He could hear the older maid reply without any hesitation, or doubt of her authority. He was impressed, if not really impressed. He secretly longed to be able to do that, tell older ones what to do and they reply with total respect.

It was not long when she turned to face him, sickening smile in place that the workers used to greet customers. Except he wasn't a customer.

"Echizen-kun," she said as a matter of factly, "What business would you have here? We're closing down right now."

"Che, I know. I just wanted to try some of your special mavane coffee." He would not let himself say he missed it though.

"Hm, strange choice y'have there. Mavane is a special blend, not common here. You would only know of it if -"

"You lived in America yeah, big deal. Right, I just want my coffee! I need to go soon." He then jerked his head around to look for a clock, as if to prove his point.

"As I said, we're closing down. And it's gonna take somethin' special for me to start making you one." She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Fine, all right, I'll tell you a story."

"And tell me how to got to know that we served mavane and how you know I dealt in stories and dilemmas while you're at it."

Roma sighed. "Cocky bitch -" he muttered under his breath.

"I could hear that, retard. Don't get cocky with me. You may be royalty in the Tennis World, but I'm not putting up with your shit. This is the only place in all Tokyo you can get your coffee and honey, it's past closing time. Toudou-san's already gone."

She was already making the cup of coffee though, perhaps it was because she knew he would never break a promise.

* * *

You might not know it, but I know you, Haibara Hanato. You might not remember, but I knew you, and I knew you well.

You loved making coffee, and drinking all sorts of hot drinks. You loved Starbooks and Cafe Nero, all the high street coffee places, but you also loved the small ones, the special places, ones that where hidden out of sight but were still kept in business by regulars. And by far, you were one of those regulars.

You don't remember? We went to the same elementary school, where you stayed for a year when your mother was relocated. You kept moving, but you were always strong. Strong for whatever reason I don't know, but you did, and I liked you for that, possibly just pure admiration, I hate to admit.

We were an unlikely pair of good friends. You were two years my senior, and yet you acted like it didn't care. You cared for me, treated me like I was an individual being, instead of what people you age was doing to us, pushing us around and bullying us for just being younger. Even after you went to a different school, we still kept in contact, and even our parents became good friends. We enjoyed each other's company, and even when you hated sports and I loved tennis, you never stopped being supportive. You were always there to watch every game I played, be it official or it was some random cocky guy who I wanted to beat because I didn't like the look of his face.

A year passed by, and my parents got me to move back to where my stupid dad lived, in Tokyo. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave you behind. I would only behave who I really am to you, and only you, just because being arrogant was simply the funniest thing ever to do, especially to tennis players, and it was worth more when I did it to good players. They never knew what hit them, and it ended to the moment where they simply gave up, didn't want to play me anymore, knowing I was too far out of their league. Some would still try, and others are still great.

I heard from Eddie that you moved back too. Some random luck brought me here. This place is rather near the street tennis courts, after all. And yes, Hana, I'm still that tennis loving brat that you knew, and I'm probably worse than what I was before. But you're the one who kept me from going astray, along with my team, although I'd never admit that to them.

I see we've both moved on. I'd just like to say, thanks, and I was wondering if that was enough for a short story. You pretty much knew me all my life, anyway.

* * *

Hanato smiled, although Ryoma would not have seen it, seeing she was facing the other way.

"You thought I didn't know? Your mock of unnatural green hair gives you away quite easily. And ordering mavane of all things. That's my original blend, y'know! Well, then again, it's also your favourite."

Ryoma smirked. "Wouldn't have anything else. I'm a high-end guy, I would only want the best."

Hanato snorted, and burst out laughing, almost effectively spilling the ready made coffee mugs all over him. "I missed you, y'know."

Ryoma smirked, having caught the disease of don't-like-smiling. "Same."

Hanato carefully placed the two mugs down and raised one in the air. "This is for America!"

Ryoma, not really wanting to do something so depressing, was hesitant at first. But then, Hanato reminded him that it was an empty store.

"America!"

They gulped down the freshly made coffee, and it tasted just bittersweet, exactly like the adrenaline trill he got when he was playing someone good. Except, in that particular mug of coffee, it tasted sweet more than anything.

* * *

Hope you don't mind the cheesiness. I'll try and finish this series while I still have ideas. Basically, ... Well, you'll understand it sometime soon. Although, there is NO romance involved, the relationship of Ryoma and Hanato are just friendship. I think I wrote Ryo-chan pretty OOC I think. I can't write him too well.

Please hit that button below and give me a comment! It might just inspire me to write some more...


	2. Visitor 2: Iced Tea

_**Tea & Coffee**_

_Visitor 2 – Iced Tea_

**AN:** I uh, the reason why it says coffee princess for the first chapter is because that was the title, then I thought of another one, then I forgot to change, and then I'm probably not going to change it because I'm so lazy/ got better things to do.

Anyway, I'd just like to make it clear she's only got a history with Ryoma. No one else.

This is a quick chapter, kind of. I'm not very used to writing this customer. It might not make much sense :/. I don't know. Just, please reveiw and tell me what you think! Please? ... Cheer me up? I've just finished writing this at half three in the morning.

* * *

"Hello there! Could I speak to the owner, pleasee?"

The maid looked at him oddly. "If you're sure you want to speak to her, then its fine." She turned quickly to move to a door with warned that it was staff only. The door swung easily with a gentle push and the maid quickly walked inside.

It was hardly a quiet afternoon. Ochibi had suggested this place (saying that a friend of his owns the place, and he just _had_ to check it out because obchibi didn't have many friends apart from the regulars) and of course, it was really close to the street tennis courts. Some random practice wouldn't harm anyone at all. He would have dragged Oishi along with him but the guy had other things to do apparently, which was _kind of fishy…_

And plus, something was bothering him.

Kikumaru chewed his bottom lip. Nothing bothered him too badly, but – but it was something he didn't want to talk about. It was private. Something he only told Oishi, but although he was keen to hear him out, he really didn't give him any peace.

He didn't notice that the owner was already stood in front of him, looking a little annoyed, bored, and pissed.

"Yo, what was it you wanted me to talk to you about?"

"Oha! Are you a friend of ochibi's, nya?"

She then frowned in confusion, not really sure what to say. She wasn't too good at dealing with the bubbly and overfriendly types. "Uh, who are you talking about?"

"Oh, oh! Sorry, I might not have been too clear! It's em, Ryoma-chan!"

"Ryoma-chan –"It took approximately two seconds for it to sink in. "Ryo-chii! Yes! I know him! Short, green hair, _adorable_ little face, is a tennis fanatic and the bloody _Prince of Tennis –"_

"Yeah, _him_!" Kikumaru's face lit up, and from his expression, Hanato thought he was going to start jumping up and down on the spot and start buzzing around the cafe. "Ochibi's great, isn't he? He suggested me to come here, said he knew the owner! You see, you see, you see! I'm his team-mate from the regulars, Kikumaru Eiji! But you can call me Eiji! What's your name?"

Hanato felt a little overwhelmed. She raised her eyebrow and chewed on her bottom lip. She grabbed the bottle of iced coffee hidden under the counter and sipped it, almost drowning half the bottle. She just, didn't know why, but she behaved like a nervous wreck when faced with any sort of strange characteristics in a person. That's why most of the time she tried her best to avoid them. Hanato may think that though, but in actual fact, by doing that, she attracted more people with strange personalities.

Kikumaru picked up on the fact that Hanato was behaving rather strangely, being an effective reader of body language. "What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong?" He stared at her with the biggest puppy eyes ever seen, and Hanato flinched.

"Em, I'm sorry, I have a bit of a disorder when it comes to people with over the top personalities. I'm uh, Haibara Hanato. Hanato will be fine. Uh, nice to meet you, uh, Eiji-kun."

"Man! Don't be so formal, Hanato-chan! Loosen up! I'm no bad guy! You've got to be good, and strong, and –"

It seems Hanato had pulled herself back together again.

"Hay, Eiji, if you have nothing good to say to me, then you shouldn't have called me over. I'm a busy person."

"Why can't we have a little chat, Hanato-chan? Please? I'm a customer, after all –"

Hanato frowned. It was one of those 'if you haven't got something interesting, don't bother' frowns. Kikumaru knew this, and suddenly remembered what Ryoma said along with it.

_My friend likes life stories and dilemmas, and she's pretty good at solving them._

Why, he gave him plenty of grief when he said 'she' and that was that. Ochibi hated girls. Hated them. He hated how they made that much of a fuss about him, especially his growing nation wide fan base. He'd always call them names when he was particularly upset, because he usually was calm and composed, and arrogant, snotty and a total brat too. But he was cute.

"Hanato-chan! I'll tell you about something that's been bothering me. Is that okay then? You'll talk to me? I'll be really lonely if you don't."

He could tell by her expression that she was interested. "Why can't another worker talk to you?"

"Well," he said in reluctance, not really wanting to point out the obvious, "They're all busy, nya!"

"Well, so am I! I've got tons of paperwork to do, not to _mention_ homework!" She growled at him as if to prove her point, but he really didn't understand what she was getting to. "But before I go, I shall listen to your story."

"Hfmt!" Kikumaru laughed. So she really loved stories that much then eh? She looked about the same age about he was anyway, which was kind of weird. A junior high cafe owner?

"Hanato-chaaan!"

Hanato recognised that tone of voice.

"What is it?"

"I tell you about my story, and you tell me how you got to be a cafe owner, okay?"

She shrugged. She didn't mind sharing a story for a story. If you want to be treated fairly, treat others with the same fairness.

"That's fine. Do you want a drink with that?"

"Hahaa! Sure, why not? Can I have…. An Iced Tea please!"

"Okay." She walked into the kitchen and demanded an iced tea. Wow. If only he could do that one day. One day.

She came back out with a halfway there smile. Her actions and words were very _different _to what he was seeing before. Ah well, she probably saw that he was just your average bubbly, awesome at doubles, great at acrobatics guy.

If only.

* * *

Well, it started like this.

I came from a big family. I mean, really, really big. Some of my siblings were older than me for a good couple of years, and I was the youngest. Through my childhood, I had to share everything. I didn't mind usually, sharing was nice, and fun, until someone comes and keeps it for themselves, which happens quite a lot, believe it or not.

I picked up a tabby one night after tennis practice. The cute little thing was wet from the stupid rain, and it looked so weak and tired. So I picked it up and took it home with me. Gave it a nice bath. Went out to buy food for it. Combed and softened out its silky fur but it didn't last long and turned messy again. I was stuck with a name until it scratched an old doll from the junk box that Sarumi was supposed to take out to the charity store, and my baby cousin came over, so she took it out of the box and left it on the floor… you know the rest right? Said so before. I called the cute little thing Dollie because of it. Cute name, isn't it?

I knew when my brothers and sisters came back they would be so jealous and try to take Dollie away from me. So I was getting prepared, and then they came home, showing absolutely no interest! I was really happy then, having something of my own. Heck, I don't even have a whole room to myself!

But then, months later, grandma visited. Days later we got a phone call saying she was in hospital.

The ones who could rushed over to see her, and heard from the doctor that she collapsed because she made contact with a cat, or was in a place where it had a cat. She has really over the top reactions with cats, he said, something like that. My grandma's pretty old, so something as little as that could put her life in danger.

Em. I think my family already knew it was me but they kept saying that she could just have been unlucky while she was outside. But I knew it was me. Grandma hardly ever went out knowing that she showed bad reactions to cats.

I should have known – I should have known – I feel so bad. She's still in hospital now, and I _know_ it's all my fault!

* * *

Kikumaru covered his eyes, probably crying. He sniffled, trying to regain as much manly pride as possible.

Hanato was handed a glass of Iced Tea, poured near to the top with four ice-cubes floating.

"Eiji-kun," He looked up at the sound of his name. She picked up a cube of sugar and popped it into the iced tea. She swirled it with a clean spoon, but of course, the sugar cube would not melt. Instead, she prompted on crushing the cubes with the spoon instead, and in the end, the bits of sugar were crushed fine enough to eventually dissolve.

"Here," She passed him the drink. "Don't worry, it's on the house. Just remember, your family's right. There's no proof that it was you, expect percentages. You know numbers, I know numbers. They're just numbers. Not proof. Don't feel so bad; your grandma might be waking up sooner than you think!"

She could not help but grin when Kikumaru grinned so dramatically. "I'll remember that! Thank you for the drink!"

"You're welcome." She simply turned, and walked back into the restricted area. For a moment, he was curious of what it looked like inside.


End file.
